myimmortalfandomcom-20200214-history
Serious Blak
Serious Blak is Vampire Potter's "dogfather", who gifts Vampire with a black car. Role in the Story In Ebony's own time (2021), Serious is a vampire. After learning his childhood friend and band-mate Snap is a Voldemort supporter, Serious chains him up and enjoys torturing him. At one point, Ebony has a vision of Serious and Lucan Malfoy being shot in Longdon. Serious is brought into Hogwarts on a stretcher, gives Ebony a hug, and the nurse gives him medicine. Because of this, he survives. He and Lucan hang around the school after this, to torture Snap and Looping as well as help Ebony. When Ebony goes back in time to 1990, she meets several young "sexxxy gottik guyz", and one of them is Serious. In that time, he is a member of the band XBlakXTearX, along with Samoro and Snap. At one point, Ebony makes a pornographic film of Voldemort and Hedwig making out. Serious, along with the other "sexxxy gottik guyz" watch "koz dey wer prolly bi". Difference from the Original It should go without saying that this portrayal of Sirius is extremely out of character, as in canon he would never be friends with a blood supremacist like Lucius. While he did have some knowledge of Muggle culture, he never had a black car, instead having a motorcycle that could fly (which was used by Hagrid in the very first chapter of the series). Also, in My Immortal there is no mention of Sirius being imprisoned in Azkaban, and he seems free to wander around Hogwarts even when Ministry officials are there. While in canon he was indeed a friend of James Potter, the two of them attended Hogwarts in the 1970s rather than 1990s, thirty years after Voldemort (1940s). Also, given the latter's obsession with blood supremacy, while James and Sirius were members of the Order of Phoenix, it would have been unlikely for them to be friends or in a band together. Also, they had a strained relationship with Snap, whom they had bullied during their school years, while here the three of them are friends and Serious only turns on Snap due to him being a Death Deeler and responsible for Lucian being fired at. Also, the absence of Lupin and Wormtail during Serious' stay at Hogwarts is quite glaring, as the four of them, along with James, were close friends. Notable Quotes *''"No! please don't fucking kill us!1" - Reaction when him and Lucian were being shot by a black guy. * ''“I always knew u were on Voldemort’s side, you sun of a bitca (bufy rox!111).” Serious said 2 Snape. (in the previous chapter, Serious was referred to as Severus, which is Snape's first name in canon.) * Suddenly…………………. Sorious cocked on da door. I hopened it. “Hi Ibony.” he said. “Gezz wut u have 2 cum 2 Profesor Sinistor’s office.” * “I fucking tortured them.” he answered (to Ebony asking where are 'Snipe and Loopin') in a statistic way. “They r in Abkhazian now, lol.” * “Dey are xcused form skool 2day.” Sodomize moaned sexily. “Rite now they are watching Da Nigtmare b4 Xmas.” * “Oh he’s (Satan) cumming.” said Serious. “BTW u can kall me Hades now.” * “Enoby u were almost shot!11” said Serious. “But da ballet could not kill u since u were form anodder time.” Trivia * It is unknown if he is referred to as a "dogfather" because of Sirius Black's ability to transform into a large black dog (although Serious does not exhibit this in My Immortal), Tara's reluctance to say words such as "cross" and "God", or a simple misspelling. Category:Goffs Category:Characters